Trandoshan
The Trandoshans are a race of reptilian bipeds. Usually, they stand at over six feet in height. Trandoshan skin consists of scales, varying in color from a deep green, to a faded, rusty brown. Their eyes are small and set in the front of the skull. They are usually red-yellow in color, though a few are gifted with green, or even blue eyes. The abnormality of green or blue eyes is looked upon as a status symbol in the Trandoshan culture. Even less common are the albino Trandoshans. These strange all-white creatures are usually cast-out from their families and forced to travel the harsh landscapes of Trandosha. The Trandoshan race is naturally well-equipped for survival, as they evolved on the harsh world of Dosha. Their mouth contains two rows of teeth, which are razor sharp, but small. Not unlike a shark, if a tooth is lost or dulled, a Trandoshan will grow a new one. Their long arms and legs end in long, pointed claws on their feet and hands, which each consist of four digits. The hands have two index fingers and two opposable thumbs, giving them great gripping strength. The hands also have retractable claws, usually about four to five inches in length. They are controlled by muscles inside the hand. Their feet are large and broad, and very dextrous. The soles are very rough, and are almost impervious to heat and cold. The arms usually hang lower than other races, sometimes reaching near to the knee at claw's end. Although this gives them the appearance of being extremely gangly and clumsy, the natural instinct of the species never evolved out, and they are extremely quick and agile, despite their size. They have small, short snouts, with high foreheads, and bone ridges that run along the front and sides of the skull down the back of the neck, where the ridges are thicker, protecting the spinal column. The ridge continues down the back, until reaching the tailbone. The Trandoshan mindset is greatly varied among individuals. There is no one overwhelming character trait except that the Trandoshans hold a great deal of pride in their race and culture as a whole. Trandoshans do have a tendancy towards cynicism in many cases, however. Trandoshans can also found in service to the Empire. The Trandoshans historically have been in rivalry with numerous alien species, including the Wookiees of system-sibling Kashyyyk, and the Trandoshans were only too happy to see their rivals "put in their place" by the Empire. The Empire, for it's part, has found the Trandoshans to be useful as well. Several legions of Trandoshan troops serve the Empire in the Outer Rim, and although many Imperial generals privately consider these units cannon fodder, the fierce Trandoshan divisions are easily feared by their foes as much or more than the standard Imperial Army units. The planet of Trandosha itself, is a harsh one. The temperature is scathingly hot and dry, much like Tatooine. However, the desert of Tatooine is not reproduced on Dosha. The sun of the Kashyyyk System is an old, huge, red-supergiant star. Thus, the sky of Trandosha retains a reddish hue. The landscape of the planet is formidable; great rocky encampments, cliffs, and wind-carved rock. Plant life is nearly nonexistant, and animal life is hardy and fearsome. Trandosha is the kind of place that looks good on a postcard, but is not even remotely a tourist haven. The capital city, Nath Sighak, is a booming metropolis, but elsewhere on the planet, a recent series of natural distasters have taken their toll. The Trandoshans have maintained their native leadership, their government having aligned itself solidly with the Empire, so the Empire maintains only a minimal garrison on Trandosha. Special Abilities Vision: Trandoshans’ vision includes the ability to see in the infrared spectrum. They can see in darkness with no penalty, provided there are heat sources. Clumsy: Trandoshans have poor manual dexterity. They have considerable difficulty performing actions which require precise finger movement and they suffer a penalty of -2D whenever they attempt an action of this kind. In addition, they also have some difficulty using weaponry that requires a substantially smaller finger such as blasters and blaster 154 rifles; most weapons used by Trandoshans have had their finger guards removed or redesigned to allow for the Trandoshan’s use. Regeneration: Younger Trandoshans can regenerate lost limbs (fingers, arms, legs and feet). This ability disappears as the Trandoshan ages. Once per day, the Trandoshan must make a Moderate Strength or stamina roll. Success means that the limb regenerates by ten percent. Failure indicates that the regeneration does not occur. Story Factors Wookiee Hate: The long-standing feud between the Wookiees of Kashyyyk and the Trandoshans is deeply ingrained in both species. When encountering Wookiees or known Wookiee associates, Trandoshans must make a Moderate willpower check to keep from attacking. Hostility: The Trandoshans are known as a belligerent species. They gain +1D to all intimidation rolls against non- Trandoshans. Category:Races